


Broken Crown

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, F/M, King Tommen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is a better king than those before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She Wears The Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045654) by [auroreanrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave). 



> Tumblr Prompt fill for Dark! King Tommen AU.Also inspired by the fantastic story "She Wears The Crown" by auroreanrave

He is a better king than those before him.

Perhaps that is to be expected,no one could be as much of a drunken fool as Robert.And no one could be as needlessly cruel as Joffrey.He learns from their mistakes and realizes that their fates could easily become his if he is careless.

He realizes many things as he grows older.

He realizes his parentage,and it is unfortunate that he has to kill his mother and father for adultery and incest.But he is able to see their heads everyday when he and Margaery go down Traitor's walk.The first thing Tommen does once is free of his mother's watchful eye is pardon his Uncle Tyrion and make him his hand,figuring he is the only one of his relatives he can trust besides Lancel,who he makes his Master of Ships after he has his whore of a wife beheaded along with the rest of her untrustworthy family.

His small council overgoes many drastic changes once he has Petyr Baelish killed by his men in the Vale.The man was to cunning to be trusted,he realized that when Robert and Joffrey did not.Brienne is head of The Kingsguard now,and he appreciates that she,like himself,had been hardened by the world around her.

Of course there is work to be done outside of King's Landing.The Targaryen girl and her dragons await his first mistake,his Uncle Stannis and his red witch plot against him while the White Walkers in the north draw closer.

A smirk tugs at his lips as he walks into the throne room.

No matter.The Iron Throne was his,as it always should have been and always would be.


End file.
